You Are My Princess
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Long ago a knight by the name of Eren Jaeger was cursed by the king of Sina for killing his wife and seducing the princess Armina. Now cursed to go through all his life times living with all types of misfortune the Jaegers struggle to end the curse. But ending the curse is tougher than Eren could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**_I've never believed in fate,curses,or anything like that stuff one bit. The concept never spoke to me, because of how stupid it all sounded. So I never really cared in trying to know more, that is until I met him and figured out that fate had something else in store for me. And it all starts with a curse._**

**_-In the past-_**

_"Oh you don't know how happy I am;we're going to elope together! We can finally see the world and have a family." A princess with short blond hair and ocean blue eyes tells her lover throwing her crown to the side getting ready to jump out of the window, and into a soft stack of hay._

_"Me too, I just hope getting here didn't set off the guards or other knights.'Cause think I hear foot steps coming." The princess's knight states cautiously holding onto the handle of his sword just in case there was any trouble._

_"You worry too much, and to make sure nothing bad happens I'll give you my most prized possession." Taking off her choker, the princess handed it to her lover making sure that is was safely in his hand. Observing the insignia of the royal family on the center of the choker, her lover looks up not knowing what to say._

_"B-But your m-majesty..."_

_"Oh don't call me that anymore, we're going to be married after all. Call me Armina."_

_"A-Alright, Armina I can't possibly take this."_

_"You can and you will. Anyone who wears that will have good fortune. It's time it goes to someone who is so selfless who really needs the protection while he is protecting others."_

_"I love you, you know that." Her lover says before placing the choker onto his neck._

_"Yup I do." As the two leaned in for a kiss, as a loud banging came from beyond the princess's door pounding with urgency._

_"Princess there is a trespasser, please allow us to enter!" The guards pleaded wondering if their princess had already been taken hostage._

_"I-I'm fine. T-There's no need to worry!" Armina answers nervously as she eyes her knight looking at her with panicked eyes._

_"You sound unsure."_

_"I said I'm fine,and I command you to leave at once."_

_"Very well my princess, but at least let us see for ourselves." The guard states before breaking the door down to see the two near the window. "You there get away from her!" They charged at the knight without a second thought, thinking only of the princess's safety._

_"No please don't!" Armina pleads going in front of the guards preventing them from reaching her lover._

_"No princess you must flee. You there take her away!" The head knight commands, grabbing Armina by her wrist and pulling her towards him and the door. Pleading and squirming, the blond pleaded for them not to harm the knight saying that he never meant to hurt her. However they didn't listen. Watching as her lover fought vigorously to get the her back, she couldn't only watch hoping he would kill them all._

_"Armina! Armina are you okay?" The voice of the queen shouts as she enters the room to see what was happening with her husband at her side. Rushing over to her daughter, the queen takes her aside to examine her. _

_"M-Mother I'm fine. J-Just please, make them stop!" Armina pleads trying to get away from her mother's grip as she did with the guard's._

_"Armina isn't that the knight I told you was nothing but trouble. What were you planning to do with him."_

_"Marry him!"_

_"I cannot allow this, he has caused nothing but caused trouble!"_

_"But I love him!"_

_"What do you know of love? All you ever read are those fairy tales that are all false portrayals of love."_

_"No you're wrong!"_

_"No I'm not! Look at him, he is no prince from your books."_

_"He is,tell them Eren! E-Eren?" The princess ask timidly, stunned by the sight she was seeing. Off in the distance was her knight was breathing heavily with steam coming out of his mouth._

_"See what I mean he's a monster. You can't be with him!" The queen interrupts._

_"No you're wrong. He'll prove it to you. W-Won't you Eren, you're not some half breed that can't control his titan half. Prove it to her!" Armina begs with tears in her eyes trying, and hoping her efforts would work. Walking slowly up to the royals, half breed allowed more steam to come out of his mouth._

_"Stay back my queen." A guard demands before being grabbed and thrown to the side like yesterday's trash. Having now taken out all of the guards, Eren grips his sword firmly pointing the tip at Armina. With a crazed look in his eye he lifts up his blade getting ready to slash Armina bringing her to the after life. However, a body blocked the princess flopping to the floor in a pool of blood._

_"M-MOTHER!" Armina screams kneeling down to the floor to see her mother curled up in pain. Hearing the princesses scream, Eren knocks out of his trance to see what he had done."Oh no please please no!" The princess cries holding her mother in her lap ignoring the fact that her clothing was being stained with blood. Very weakly the queen grips her daughter's hand with her remaining strength giving her a weak smile._

_"Armina, live well..." The Queen mutters her last words before shutting her eyes and allowing her last breath to come out. The king kneeling down as well kisses his wife's holding back tears then focusing his attention onto the knight. Getting up, the king points at the stunned knight walking forward assert dominance. Watching as the Eren walks backwards in hopes to get away from the hostile king, he ignores his daughter's cries to back away. A dark glow soon comes from the king causing the winds to blow and the walls to moan._

_"You've killed my wife, and seduced my daughter; you will pay! From this day forward your family will suffer, whether it is from illness or debt you will get the worst of it. And to make your lives worse, you will relive this curse throughout all your life times. On top of that your half breed nature will continue through your bloodline causing more misfortune for future generations!" The king's voice echos before reinforcements came arresting the knight and taking him to years later the story is told to each generation as a tall for those who chose to believe anxiously wait to see the face of the family who has been one part of the story evolved as time went by, some say that ,the choker the princess had given her lover changed the curse entirely._

_The curse would not give Armina's lover's family as much misfortunes that were stated before but the titan gene would still remain. Besides this the choker also made it so the curse could be broken. The only way to break it was to marry the reincarnation__ of the princess bearing the sign of royalty on any part of their body while giving her choker back to her in the presence of the queen. However, the task of finding the princess will be hard for she will change her form in each of her lives ensuring the curse will stay as long as possible. _

* * *

><p><strong>-Present time-<strong>

"Eren how many times do I have to tell you, you have to wear your choker?" Grisha complains to his son during breakfasts he pushes the accessory towards the youngest member of his family.

"Do I have to, it's so girly..." Eren retorts unhappily as he spoons some cereal into his mouth.

"Yes you do, and keep in mind it did belong to a princess. Plus if you don't have it on when you meet the reincarnation of the princess how will you how that she's the real one?"

"Well didn't you say that she has blond hair and blue eyes, and was smart? She also has that mark on her body, so if I can't take off the mark with water it should be good."

"Yes, but we're looking for a princess not a commoner."

"Dad it's been like a long time since this curse. Don't you think it's a little silly to keep trying a princess we can't find?Also no girl is going to willingly show me her body to see if her 'royal' birth mark is real they would feel to weirded out."

"No it's not. Our family isn't doing so well and you know that. Ever since the curse got your mother it's been hard, and it also made me get into that accident which made us have to leave the town."

"Y-Yeah I know, I know, it just seems like we're never going to find the thought of marrying her just because of her blood line is plain wrong."

"Well we're never going to find her if you have that attitude, and since I couldn't find her when I was your age the job is passed down to you."

"I guess, but what about this titan gene thing?"

"Just don't get angry and you'll be fine."

"Easier said than done."

"Anyways, just wear it Eren."

"Fine, but I highly doubt that I'll find any princess. This curse thing is just really stupid."

"Shut your mouth young man, now go upstairs and put on your new school uniform."

"Yeah yeah, by the way what's the school's name?"

"King Arlert's Academy."

"Ugh more of this curse stuff!"

"It's not my fault this time, the school just happens to be the old castle where the curse was set."

"That's not creepy at all...Ugh, that means the queen's grave is there some where."

"Yes, which makes it easier for us when you find the girl because your wedding will be held there."

"Whatever, have a good day at work."

"Have a good day at school, and tell Mikasa that I say hello."

"Will do." Eren answers his father watching as the man took his suitcase and headed off to work. Going upstairs to the bathroom where his new uniform was hung on a hanger for him, he sighs already knowing this school year would be a hectic one. Scanning the uniform over, Eren squinted his eyes to see the familiar insignia of the royal family on the breast pocket of the shirt. Dismissing this little detail, Eren proceeded to do his daily morning routine before putting on his uniform piece by piece. First he put on his black pants and socks then he put on his button up shirt, brown plaid tie, and tan jacket to complete the look.

Taking a second to look himself over, Eren sighed knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to break the curse at this new school. Making things worse, Eren himself couldn't have cared less about the whole tale in the first place. He was fed up with it because it caused him to lose many friends from the constant moving. It also reminded him of a stupid gene that he had to live with because of the curse. Walking through the halls of his home, Eren grabs his bag and proceeds out the door to his neighbor Mikasa's house who like him was transferring to the same school.

Knocking three times, the brunette waited for the Asian girl to open the door. Once she was out the door, Eren noted that the girl's uniform matched the guys, but instead of having a plaid tie and black pants ,they had a plaid bow with a black skirt. As the two started to stroll down the street towards their new school, they began to chat.

"How are you feeling?" Mikasa ask holding the straps of her back pack to make sure they wouldn't slip off of her form.

"Anxious, I just feel like going here my dad has way too many expectations for me."

"Why is that?"

"You know the whole curse thing and how this place was the place my ancestor got the curse placed on him."

"I guess you're right, but you'll be fine. If you need help with anything come to me."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be okay. By the way how are you feeling?"

"Anxious like you, but I shouldn't be because I don't have a curse to lift."

"It's okay to feel anxious it's normal you know."

"Yes, you're right."

"Are you planning to join any sports?"

"Maybe wrestling."

"That would be good for you, hopefully they have it for girls."

"I checked and they say they do."

"When are try outs?"

"In a few weeks so I have time to prepare for them."

"Well good luck."

"How about you?"

"I might just go by until I have to move again."

"Don't be like that. I have a feeling you're going to be able to stay here longer than you think."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Eren ends the conversation not wanting to say another word. In a few more steps, the two neighbors soon saw the old castle that was now to be their school. The towers were tall and gray, meanwhile the school colors were the only thing signifying that there was any source of joy at the school. Walking up quietly the two looked left and right to see where the classes have been poster. They soon came to a group of people who were all gathered around a board for each year telling what class they would be in. Being third years, Eren and Mikasa had to go into the school's garden just to get their classroom assignments. Finding out they were in the same class, they joined the rest of the students in their rush to go to the welcome back ceremony. Except Eren who had a better idea than to listen to an old man tell him things he already knew.

Eren chose to wander around the campus for a bit to get use to the lay out of the whole place so that he could find an area to hide later on. Happening to cross upon the royal cemetery; Eren thought he'd take a the center of the cemetery an apple tree and a grave that happened to be under done as Eren approached the grave he decided read the tombstone to himself.

_In Memory of Camille Arlert: loving queen,wife, and mother to us all._

"So it all started with you." Eren says to himself kneeling down to touch the grave maker and then touching his choker. "Hmm part of the legend did say I have to return this in the presence of the queen.I mean sure I have to have the princess here, but what person would come to cemetery besides me?" Eren questions as he yanks the accessory off of his neck,only to set it down onto the ground. "Now one part to lifting the curse is kind of done, now to find and marry the girl." He says before turning around, but stopping as he hears a sound like a branch breaking. Looking back the brunette surveyed the area to see if anyone or anything could have made that sound. However he saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders Eren took it as if he were imagining things before he was knocked down to the ground by somebody.

"O-Ow..." Eren groans rubbing the top of his head feeling as if it would soothe the pain that he felt. Using his arms, Eren pushed his torso up in attempts to get him off of the ground but saw he was unable to when he felt something heavy on him. Twisting his body, Eren angrily shoves the person off of him so that he was able to put a face to his attacker. Getting up he pats himself riding himself of the dirt on his uniform before paying attention to the person who had landed on him.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" The brunette yells at the person on the floor who was frantically look for something.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just reading in the tree, and the branch broke." The student answers as he finds his glasses and puts them on his after he starts to gather his books and bag from the ground before getting up giving a chance for Eren to see his front. The boy had short blond hair put up into small bun, glasses that reflected a certain way so you couldn't see his eyes, the school uniform, and a bandage around his wrist.

_Gosh this guy looks like a total loser, _Eren thought to himself_._

"I want an apology right now!" Eren demanded without a second thought watching how the other picked up the choker that he had placed on the queen's grave.

"She says that she won't accept it." The other replies holding out the choker to Eren who looks at him with a confused expression.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The queen she won't accept it. She says that you have to return it to the princess."

"H-How do you even know that? You're crazy."

"I can hear her."

"You're fucking weird."

"And you're from the Jaeger family."

"How did you know that?"

"I've known this legend for as long as I can remember. I'm guessing that means you have the titan gene then?"

"Shut up you freak! Just give me back my choker I need to get back to class." Eren yanks the choker from the other back then puts it back onto his neck before storming off. The student watched as the other left, before looking down at his bandaged wrist feeling a throbbing sensation coming from it. Using his hand to put more pressure on his wrist, the blond winces at the pain wondering what could have caused his head to the tree the student watched as its' leaves moved along with the wind.

"Huh, you really think his curse will be broken in this life time don't ya?" The boy begins talking to the tree as if it was an actual living person. "I guess if you say so, I just hope the reincarnated princess doesn't mind how her knight has changed.I have to say I'm pretty excited myself to see this curse be broken. Anyways, I'll see you later Camille I have to head to class." He says with a smile just as he speed walks to his classroom as the bell announces their passing period.

* * *

><p><strong>ADMIN: I hope you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The voices in the class room gradually became muffled into nonsense as more, and more students began to speak at once. Every student was greeting each other after not having seen each other for months. Preoccupied with only their current friends, Eren entered Class A, and gazed upon his classmates for a breif moment until he noticed something was off. At the back of the classroom near the window was a group of kids around two desk giggling as they watched their classmate approach someone who looked oddly familiar to him. Walking closer to see what all the buzz was about, Eren saw the person who was at the center of all those kids attention was no other than the person who fell on him earlier. Arching his eye brow, he sneaks into the group as he spots Mikasa who follows him.

"Ah, well if it isn't the school nerds Armin and Marco. Hey Marco did you finish my summer homework?" The a student with light ash-brown hair who went by he name of Jean, says to another student with black hair a freckles who is already digging through his backpack. Watching as the boy hands the papers over as he tries to hold his blond friend back so they could escape, a foot is placed in their way as the same student leans near Armin's face. Earning a blush from this action, Armin tries to step back a bit more to get his personal space back.

"Oh don't be like that Armin. Now why don't you show the whole school for once what you look like." Jean insist as he hears the others in the background encourage his actions.

"B-But y-you told me you liked me just the way I am..." The blond replies nervously as he grips the fabric around his chest.

"Yes sure do," Jean begins sarcastically, "But you see we all are dying to see what you really look like."

"I-I'd rather not..."

"And why not?"

"B-Because I was told never to show my real face."

"Oh so your folks thought you were ugly huh. Can't blame them for trying to hide your looks."

"B-But you told me I-I was pretty, you even said you liked how I looked earlier."

"Oh my god are you serious right now? You actually believed in all those things I said?"

"Y-Yeah, you would never lie."

"Sorry dude, but I did. I was just saying all that stuff so you could do our homework, isn't that right guys?" Jean calls to his friends who all nod their heads and laugh at Armin.

"T-That c-can't be r-right...I-I thought you were a nice guy, I-I thought you actually liked me."

"Oh come on, I would never like someone like you. If you the Princess Armina maybe you would have had a chance, but you're a guy and an ugly one at that."

"N-No t-that can't be." Armin states now holding his hands up to his ears so that he could stop hearing everything,Marco at his side tries to comfort him proving to have no affect.

"Oh but it is, ah what a great way to start our third year. You know I've also been out of fights to get into, my punching skills may be rusty. Let me use you as a punching bag."

"No you're fucking not!" Eren interrupts stepping in front Armin with Mikasa at her side who glares at everyone.

"And who the hell do you think you are."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jean Kirstien, head of the dragon gang of this school."

"And?"

"And that means this is my turf, now move so I can make fun of the nerds."

"No you won't, you'll have to get through me 's coming with me, Mikasa stay here with that Marco guy." Eren states before tugging the blond's arm and walking him towards the school's through many hallways the two walked until they found a stair case and room that seemed to be abandoned. Pushing Armin in there and closing the door, Eren closed the door behind him before looking room was dusty and looked like it hadn't been clean out in ages. The floors,desk,bed, and curtains were all dusty and looked to be untouched. Waving his hand in front of his face, Eren tries to get rid of the dust particles that were preventing him from seeing Armin.

"W-What did you do that for?" A quivering voice comes from the blond alerting Eren immediately.

"I can't just stand around and watch as someone is being bullied right in front of me,that's not how I roll."

"B-But you hate me, I-I fell on you,and you called me a freak..."

"Yeah, but that was an accident okay I forgive you and I'm sorry."

"Y-You sure?"

"More than sure,now let's try this introduction thing all over okay. I'm Eren Jaeger, you are?"

"A-Armin S-Smith..."

"Nice to meet you, now why the heck do you let those guys treat you like that? And why don't you let them see your face?"

"I-I don't let them do anything...And like I said before,I was always told never to show my face."

"Armin, I just saw what happened."

"S-so,i-isn't it simple. I-I like Jean..."

"Why do you like a guy that treats you like crap."

"W-When we were small he wasn't like that. H-He was nice to me, a-and said he would date me one day."

"Sorry dude I don't think that's happening."

"I-I know,b-but my h-heart it hurts right now so can you be nice."

"I am being nice, I'm being blunt with you."

"Wow how endearing."

"Well whatever, what made him change?"

"E-Ever since I started talking to Camille."

"Camille?"

"You know Camille, Queen Camille Arlert."

"Who is that?"

"S-She's the queen that your ancestor killed putting this curse happen on your family."

"Oh got you, wait is that what you were talking about earlier when you said she won't accept it?"

"Yeah, she was there with me. I read to her everyday, she likes hearing me read to her fairy tales saying it reminds her of really misses her you know?"

"Oh..."

"It's okay if you think I'm weird, only Marco understands what I mean since he is use to me talking to ghost."

"You mean that other guy."

"Yeah, he's the only friend I have."

"That's sad."

"Well I take what I get."

"That's not good."

"That's my life."

"Well it doesn't have to be anymore. I'll help you forget about that jerk jean, I mean how many years of damage has he done?"

"Seventeen years worth."

"Well we have a lot of work."

"It's hard to get over you first crush."

"For you maybe, but come on dude. When you find someone else you'll be fine trust me."

"O-Okay, but I can't let you do this for nothing."

"Sure you can."

"N-No I can't, i-in return for helping me get over J-Jean I'll help you find your princess."

"W-What?"

"You're looking for her aren't you?You're a Jaeger so it's in your blood, you also have the choker with you. Also as far as I know your search hasn't gone too good. I can talk to the queen, she won't tell me who she is but she gives me hints."

"You'll really help me end my curse?"

"You're helping me so yeah. After all it would be great for Camille to finally rest in peace knowing her daughter is finally happy. "

"Really thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, well we really should be getting to class soon."

"Oh yeah, how about we talk more at lunch here?"

"Sure, can Marco come."

"As long as you don't mind Mikasa coming."

"Who's Mikasa?"

"My neighbor, you'll like her."

"O-Okay if you say so."

* * *

><p>Walking into the classroom, the two noticed all eyes were on them. Off in the distance was their teacher with an irritated look, waiting for the perfect opportunity to speak. With piercing eyes, the short teacher, eyes both Armin and Eren's moves closely.<p>

"You two brats, why are you late?" The teacher ask pointing his wooden pointer at the two.

"W-Well, E-Eren here got lost sir. S-So I figured I would help him out..." Armin lies immediately.

"Smith, I know it's a lie I heard the real story. What do you have to say for yourself Eren?" The teacher ask not wanting to pay anymore attention to Armin than he had to since he was a returner to the school.

"I had to help him, so yeah I made him ditch class but that was during passing time which ended earlier than expected."

"And where were you that it took you two so long to come?"

"We were in this stair case that lead to an abandoned room. You guys should really clean that room."Once those words escape Eren's mouth the class was filled with gasp from everyone except Armin and Mikasa. Immediately everyone started to mutter to each other on how the other could have possibly entered the forbidden room .

"Why are you all shocked? It was just a dusty old room, this school must have lost of them since it's an old castle."

"How were you two able to enter that room?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know, we just went in. What's the big deal anyways?"

"That room you two went into, no one is able to enter it. How the hell did you two get in?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know teach?"

"That's Mr. Ackerman to you, on second thought what is your last name?"

"Jaeger, why?" Eren questions as phones started to come out snapping pictures of him.

"PUT AWAY YOUR PHONES NOW!Well then that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"How you are able to enter."

"What's so special about that room anyways?"

"I'm sure Smith should have told you about it, but since he didn't I'll tell room was Princess Armina's, ever since that day anyone who enters that room gets severely hurt once they step foot in it. Since you're apart of the Jaeger family it explains why you're allowed to enter there."

"Then what about Armin?"

"Camille must have let me in or since I was Eren it might have worked." Armin suggest nervously rubbing his bandaged wrist.

"That would make more sense. However you two must be punished, but Jaeger you will have to write an apology letter to me because you were late to your first day and for going into a forbidden room."

"Great, just my luck. This always happens." Eren complains hitting his head as a punishment.

"W-What about me sir?" Armin chimes in unsure why he wasn't getting any punishments.

"Since this is your first offense I'll let this slide. Now take your seats class is about to start."

* * *

><p>-lunch time-<p>

"So how is that apology letter going?" Armin asked as him,Marco, Eren and Mikasa walked down the halls into the throne room which happened to be the cafeteria.

"I'm getting there. I'm just glad the punishment wasn't going to be worse. Knowing my luck I could have clean up duty."

"True."

"So Marco are you and Mikasa good?"

"Y-Yeah actually, it's nice to have other people to talk to." Marco responds holding his books close to his chest with a smile.

"How about you Mikasa, have a good day so far?"

"Yeah, it was okay. That Jean guy is annoying thinking he's all that. But I did learn more about the gang here from Marco."

"Oh yeah, what's this gang anyways Marco?"

"Well, it was started by Jean in our freshman year. They like to call themselves the dragons, me and Armin use to be apart of it but then he kicked us out. The beat other school gangs around the area to assert dominance. And about how they represent the old Kristien kingdom who were suppose to marry into and combine the Arlert kingdom and their kingdom through marriage,from way back then. So basically they think they own the place."

"Sounds stupid."

"Well they're a big deal, if you don't do what they say they beat you up. They can also allow the whole school to beat you up, the teachers are too scared to stop them." Armin adds.

"It's nothing, they're just a bunch of bullies with lot of time on their hands. If you two need any help me and Mikasa will beat them up for you."

"Gee thanks, it would mean a lot especially since Armi-..." Marco was silenced by Armin's hand before being able to finish his sentence.

"I-I don't want the whole school knowing that Marco!" The blond whispers into his friend's ear.

"S-Sorry, I just thought since you know."

"I already told Eren,but I'll tell Mikasa when we're along okay."

"Okay okay."

"A-Anyways, so tell us a bit about you guys. Y-You guys are new to the school so I want to know all about our new friends. Right Marco?"

"Y-Yeah, we usually don't talk to others during lunch. We just play Yu-Gi-Oh, Magic, Pokemon, and Super Smash."

"Well," Eren began,"You obviously know my family is cursed with bad luck. I have a dad who use to be a police officer but now is a doctor, and my mother died when I was ten."

"I-I'm so sorry Eren." Maro sympathies unsure if Eren was still okay with recalling such a sad event.

"It's okay it was a long time ago. But anyways, I moved schools because my dad got into an accident a year ago so now I'm here. You'return Mikasa."

"I just moves here and my parents are both healthy." Mikasa replies simply not wanting to reveal too much.

"That's good."

"How about you Armin and Marco?"

"W-Well, I live with my mom since my dad left us. And things go pretty good, she really is the best mom in the world." Marco states nervously eyeing Armin and Eren nervously.

"Well that's good, anything else?"

"Not really, I'm just a math nerd who likes a lot of larping with Armin."

"Larping?"

"Live action roleplay. I-It's just a thing we like doing, he usually plays the princess though since the other guys won't let him be a knight."

"I don't mind really. I have a lot of power over everyone in that role anyways." Armin adds on with a bit of the blush.

"I see, and what about you Armin?"

"W-Well um let's see, what Marco said but a little different. I'm a huge biology nerd , and do the same things as him. M-My parents however, t-they died last year. S-So I am currently an orphan..."

"A-Armin you don't have to tell them that." Marco suggest with a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"N-No I want to. So yeah, I don't have anyone anymore that's also partly the reason Camille sticks with me. She says she'll raise me with the lessons my mother would have given me. I vow though to bring whoever killed my parents to justice. Whoever it is will pay."

"I-I'm so sorry Armin, I-I didn't know..." Eren mutters in a low voice not knowing what else he could possibly say. Right in front of him was a person who has been through so much without anyone. Watching as Armin adjust his glasses, he waits slowly for what else the other might say.

"It's okay, it still hurts but Camille says I'll find them soon just like how you'll find your princess."

"I-If it's okay to ask why do you always wear those glasses and keep your hair up?"

"Oh that, my parents said that if people saw my eyes they would make fun of me so I keep them hidden. A-And when I was small Jean hated my long hair so I had to keep it up so he would stop hating it. It's an Smith family tradition to have our hair long. So yup that's my story." Armin finishes with a fake smile to his friends not wanting the mood to stay serious forever. For a few more moments the other three looked at him with sorrow however, Eren was the one to break the silence.

"Well now that we all know each other more, we should hang out at my house today to bond more. Hell we can even help Marco and Armin get rid of their loser status."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Armin exclaims with a genuine smile leaning forward as he did so.

"Y-Yeah, I-I kind of want to see what you can do too." Marco says awkwardly not knowing what to do with the rapidly growing situation.

"Marco and Armin are in, how about you Mikasa?"

"Of course I'll be there. I want to help them too."

"Then it's settled, after school meet me at my desk and we can go!"

* * *

><p>-At Eren's House-<p>

"Okay guys ,who wants to get their new look ready first so we can help you get some respect at school." Eren announces to the two males in front of him as Mikasa started to get her beauty supplies ready for her to use. Eyeing them closely, the two both looked to the sides rubbing their arm's nervously not wanting answer the question. With a few more moments of delayed silence, Eren raises and eye brow waiting for his response.

"Okay Marco my man you're going first. We should cut your bangs shorter since they're covering your face, also your uniform look too perfect." Eren states, pushing Marco towards Mikasa who help up hair scissors and a shampoo bottle.

"T-That's because my mom said I should always look presentable." Marco replies reluctantly as he feels a towel wrap around his neck as he was whisked away to the bathroom where Mikasa got to Eren went turned his attention to Armin who already was on the couch.

"Hey you're up next you know that?"

"Y-Yeah,but it's gonna take a while."

"True.

"So you want to start making plans to find your princess?"

"Sure the sooner the better." Eren replies quickly as Armin starts to pull out a book that looks like it was from fairy tales.

"Okay then, here is the story about your family's 's re-read it so find some clues."

"I know the story all too well, I know what the princess looks like."

"Well maybe you're skimming over too much and missing a clue. Anyways let's begin. Once Upon a time there was a princess named Armina. She lived in the Kingdom of Arlert and lived with her mother father a many servants. Blah blah blah, she was the perfect princess smart and yeah. Blah blah bla, she was engaged to the Kiristien kingdom but fell in love with a knight. Oh here it is!The curse would not give Armina's lover's family as much misfortunes that were stated before but the titan gene would still remain. Besides this the choker also made it so the curse could be broken. The only way to break it was to marry the reincarnation of the princess bearing the sign of royalty on any part of their body while giving her choker back to her in the presence of the queen. However, the task of finding the princess will be hard for she will change her form in each of her lives ensuring the curse will stay as long as possible."

"Yeah so what I know all that stuff."

"Eren you're not paying attention, your princess might not look like she originally did. She could be a guy for all we know, then what would you do?"

"Marry him duh?"

"Y-You're okay with that?"

"Yeah I really don't care."

"Good, then it should be easier. Just remember anyone can be the princess, so we'll have Mikasa look at all the girls in the locker room, while we look at the guys to find the mark."

"Isn't that a little creepy?"

"A little, but hey how else are we going to find her?"

"True enough."

"The second thing is, and this is just rumors since obviously the story has changed over the decades because having anything written was hard to keep track of back then. Especially with all the famine and chaos and blah blah. The rumor is that there is a hidden clause. It was found in between the pages where no one could find, I'm guessing your family members so here it is. If the princess were to fall for the reincarnation of the Kirstien while one of your family members takes the wrong person then you'll remain a titan."

"Whoa what the, why?"

"I don't know, I guess the king had a lot of fury. So be careful, I'm guessing since Jean is a Kirstien he is the reincarnation prince. We need to make sure no one falls for him, because they may be the princess."

"Hey now that I think about it, what if you were the princess?"

"Me the princess, you've got to be kidding me."

"But it would make sense if you were Camille talks to you, you were able to enter that room, and then your name is freaking Armin. It's a letter off!"

"Eren, you're just being too crazy. I know I'm not the princess because I don't have the mark anywhere on my body."

"How about under that bandage you have?"

"You really want to see what's under here?"

"Yeah, just so we get more people off the princess list."

"Fine." Armin lifts his sleeve revealing the bandages on his wrist slowly. Eren who eyes closely watches the bandages fall to reveal scratch scabs hidden underneath.

"You see, no birthmark. I just scratch my wrist a lot when I'm nervous and I scratch a little too hard."

"I guess you're right, then I can check you off of the list."

"Good, now let's..."

"Marco's done." Mikasa announces as she slowly reveals Marco who shly enters the room with parted bangs and a fresh trim that Mikasa had chosen for him. Along with that, his uniform shirt was untucked and his sleeves rolled up.

"W-Wow Marco is that really you!?" Armin exclaims rushing over to his friend examining every inch of his body making sure it was still him.

"Y-Yeah, I-I can't believe it's me either. I feel kinda cool." Marco mutters as he nervously rubs the back of his head.

"Mikasa you're Amazing!"

"Thank you." Mikasa replies with a small smile.

"Now it's your turn Armin." Eren chimes in from behind stealing his glasses.

"NO!" Armin exclaims immediately covering his not wanting anyone to see them.

"Come on Armin,we're trying to help you. The way to get respect from others is to respect yourself,so it's time to forget what your parents said and accept your eyes. I'm sure they're not even that bad."

"Yes they are they're horrible! They're a mutation!"

"I'm sure they're fine."

"N-No they're not."

"Please Armin,if anyone makes fun of you I'll kick their ass."

"Y-You sure?"

"O-Okay." Armin consents as he removes his hands revealing shut lids. The trio before him then closely got in for the first revealing of Armin's eyes. Waiting in anticipation his eyes opened to reveal what Armin was talking about. Staring at the three were two different color irises, one an ocean blue and the other amethyst.

"YOU HAVE HETEROCHROMIA!?" The three exclaimed in unison.

"Y-Yeah, I told you it was a mutation! Darn you genetics!"

"N-No it's fine." Eren stutters still looking into Armin's eyes realizing how pretty they were even if they weren't the same color. Noticing that he was lingering too much, he looks away.

"Can you take down your hair please?" Mikasa ask.

"S-Sure." Taking off the bun in his head, Armin allowed his hair to fall. Shaking his hair back and fourth so that it would settle better, his shoulder length blond hair remained a bit untamed in the back.

"W-Wow, i-if I would have known this was how you really looked I would have not thought you were being bullied. You're beautiful." Eren exclaims shamelessly wondering how a nerd like Armin could have secretly been handsome under the glasses and nerdy facade.

"G-Gee thanks, b-but I really am a mutant freak..."

"No you're not Armin, you look really good just the way you are." Marco states confidentially as he puts a thumbs up for his friend.

"All we need to do is cut your hair a bit." Mikasa suggest holding up a pair of scissors.

"B-But my family tradition."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it stop to your mid neck. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah I guess."

"Now let's get to work."


End file.
